Patrick meets the Simpsons
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: What happens when the starfish we all know and love, ends up taking a trip to Springfeild, and Homer becomes his friend, and lets him stay as a guest, but soon regrets the decision, due to Patrick's dimwitted and childish ways, carzing problems...
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea of this story for as long as I can remember.**

**For the record, I myself am a HUGE fan of Patrick's character, he's the main reason I even still watch the show anymore..**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story.. And please, no flaming my ideas for this, without proper reason for it...**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Bikini Bottom, and everyone's favorite dimwitted Starfish was doing what he always dose.. Sleeping almost ALL hours of the day.

Inside his rock house, laying on a bed 'liturary' made of sand, Patrick was cuddled up with a teddy bear, and for whatever reason, sucking his thumb.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, carzing him to wake up.

Patrick opened up his rock to see a mailman.

"Hello" Patrick greeted, as friendly as could sound.

"letter for mister Starfish" the mailman said, holding a mailcard.

"What Starfish?" Patrick asked, looking around as if looking for someone.

"just take the letter" the mailman groaned.

"What do I do with it?" Patrick asked, taking the letter.

But the mailman had already left, before Patrick finished the sentence.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Spongebob had finished cleaning his front window.

Suddenly Patrick broke though it, eventhough Spongrbob's door was wide open.

"Hey! I just cleaned that!" Spongebob groaned.

"Spongebob, I received something cool today!" Patrick cried excited.

"What is it?" Spongebob asked.

"A pickle!" Patrick cried, pulling one out from behind him _(same way cartoon characters have those endless back pockets)._

"Wow, thats great" Spongebob said happily.

"I also got something in the mail!"

"What is it Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"A stamp!" Patrick cried, showing a tiny mail stamp in his hand.

"Cool" Spongebob said happily.

"Ya, it can go with my cellection" Patrick said.

"By the way, why was that letter, I saw the mailman giving you?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know what to do with it" Patrick said, pulling out the letter from behind him.

"Have you tired opening it?"

"I never tired opening anything in my ENTIRE life" Patrick replied.

"Let me then" Spongebob said, motioning for Patrick to briefly give him the letter, but at that direct moment, it was already opened by Patrick, witch confused Spongebob.

Patrick read the letter outloud.

_Dear mister Star..._

_We ran a bunch of names though a hat, and for whatever reason, yours came up.._

_And so, even though you probably didn't offer yourself as wanting to do so.._

_You are free to travel to anywhere in the world._

_You can bring a friend, if needed. _

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

Patrick and Spongebob, were shown in a huge line, inside the Bikini Bottom airport.

"Isn't this great" Spongebob said excitedly.

"Ya, I'm so happy, I haven't bathed in a month" Patrick replied.

"But we only been here for an hour or two" Spongebob said, creeped out.

"Ya, (laughs to self)"

At that moment green stink air started coming from Patrick, and reached the noses, of everyone in line, carzing everyone except Patrick and Spongebob to run and scream in fear.

"Whoa, that sure saved a lot of time... I guess we missed something happening" Patrick said happily.

"Actually, they seemed to run from your B.O" Spongebob said.

"YOUR A B.O!" Patrick cried angrily.

"No, B.O means you smell bad" Spongebob replied.

"What are we talking about?" Patrick asked, after a brief silence.

"Never mind" Spongebob groaned.

Spongebob looked at his watch, and to his shock realized he was late for work. Witch ended with Patrick having to take the trip by HIMSELF.

"But I don't even remember where I choose to go" Patrick groaned.

"Last boarding call for Springfield" said the woman in front of the tunnel towards the plain.

"OH I LOVE SPRINGS!" Patrick cried excitedly, and ran over, and ended up taking the plain.

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here, **

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more of the story :)**

**Hope you enjoy..**

**PS. In this story, the detail about Patrick needing a water helmit, isn't involved...**

**Lets pretend that he can breath air in this story...**

* * *

Patrick was staring out a window of the air plane. He's never been on one before, and was reasonably fansaniated with the birds eye of everything.

At one point, someone came over to sit in the empty seat beside him.

"Hello" the man greeted, nicely.

"Uhh... Hello" Patrick said, shyly.

"I'm Adam"

"Patrick"

"So Patrick, you enjoy flying, because I love flying, there's no greater feeling then being in air, I mean its some much fun, you go up and up and up, and you land in some exciting place, or maybe not exciting, who knows, I guess that we ca- (hears snoring)" Adam looked over to see Patrick had fallen alseep, because of all the talking.

Adam sighed.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

The plain had finally landed in Springfeild.

Patrick and all the other passengers finished going though those tunnel things _(if you know the real name leave it on your review, it'll be helpful)._

Patrick took some time checking what the Springfeild airport looked like.

It wasn't very it fairly nice, it had plenty of restaurants, stores, and other such things found in big airports.

"Wow" Patrick said.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Patrick was touring Springfield city, seemingly fashinated by just about everything possible.

At one point he noticed Moe's bar.

Out of curiosity he decided to wonder over to it.

* * *

Meanwhile in of Moe's bar, Homer, Lenny, Carl and Moe where talking amongst each other.

Homer took a huge gulp out of his beer jug, "Oh, I love you guys" Homer said somewhat drunkly.

"Take it easy there Homer" Lenny said.

"Ya, don't want to loss any brain cells" Carl added.

"When did ever have any to loss" Moe joked, tending for it to be under his breath, but everyone ended up hearing it.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Homer asked, as if never been told so, but has been called dumb by just about everybody he ever knew in his life.

"Well, Homer, your not overly known for being the brightest, in all honesty" Carl admitted.

"Name one time I acted stupid!" Homer cried.

* * *

_Flashback, of various scenes in various episodes..._

_I'll leave it up your imagation, I can't think of proper examples at the moment._

* * *

Back to reality...

"I'm still not convinced" Homer said, stupidly.

"Face it Homer, there is nobody in this entire world with less intelligent then yours" Moe said.

As you probably guessed, it was at this direct moment, Patrick burst though the door.

Everyone turned there attention towards him.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Star" Patrick said, trying to be as friendly as he could.

"Hello... I'm Lenny, this Carl, Homer and Moe" Lenny greeted, pointing to each person, as he said there name.

Patrick came over, and sat on a empty stool.

"What do you guys do in here?" Patrick asked.

"We drink beer" Homer said, lifting his jug with pride.

"Whats beer?" Homer asked in confusion.

This carzed the other three too gasp as if Patrick said something very horrible.

"Is this kid serious!?" Moe cried.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"you" Moe said.

"I'm Patrick" Patrick replied.

"I know that! I just (groans) never mind" Moe replied back.

"I still don't know what this so called beer is" Patrick said.

"Here, try some" Moe said, handing him a miniature cup.

Patrick gave it a try.

At first he layed normal, then suddenly his eyes burst as wide as possible.

"Oh Neptune! Dose anybody see what I see... Hahaha! It's a Giraffe, (begins making the laugh he dose in the popular scene of BUBBLE STAND, Patrick remains doing so none stop, without EVER stopping)..

"Boy Patrick you sure ca-

Patrick interupts him by laughing even harder.

After almost a hour, Patrick finally stopped.

"That beer stuff is good, can I get some more?" Patrick asked.

"NO!... I mean, don't want to overdo it" Moe replied.

"Well, I guess I'll ju-

Patrick inturepts himself, by randomingly falling asleep, snoring rather loudly.

"Wow, Homer... I guess I was wrong, about my eariler statement, there IS a lower intel then yours" Moe said, giggling.

* * *

**Well, there goes the chapter...**

**I guess Moe's bar scene was abit less thoughtout then I thought. **

**But hope it was good.**

**The next few chapters will hopfully have Homer and Pat become closer, and I'll try making a humorish duo out of them, like I myself would always want with those two...**

**Till then, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Around the next morning Patrick was still shown be sleepvng on the bar stool.

Moe was annoyiedly trying to wake him up, but Patrick wouldn't budge, no matter how many times Moe scremed in his ear.

At one point Moe shot his double barrow shotgun into the air, but still Patrick wouldn't wake up.

Patrick giggled in his sleep, and still he remained to lay there.

* * *

Moe, didn't want Patrick sleeping in his bar, so had to toss him out, but still Patrick didn't wake from his sleep, and snored loudly.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER!

* * *

When Patrick finally managed to wake up, he realized he was outside of Moe's bar.

And soon noticed Homer was happening by.

He noticed Homer arguing a short looking guy.

"What is wrong?" Patrick asked, innocently.

"If you must know, we are arguing about what it takes to be fancy" the short guy said.

"Thats easy, you raise your pinky up like this" Patrick said, holding up his pinky finger as high as he could.

"Thats what I said" Homer replied.

"Are you two serious!" The short guy cried annoyedly.

"Yep, Pinky raised, and all your problems in life are salved" Homer said.

"That's stupid Homer" the short guy groaned.

"Well maybe it's stupid, but it's also dumb!" Patrick cried out.

"Ya!" Homer cried agreeably.

"I don't have time for this" The short guy groaned, and walked off, out of view.

Homer approached Patrick.

"Wow... We have a lot in common" Homer said, smiling.

"It was just one agreement" Patrick said, admittedly.

"Just the way, you and I spoke the same language... I never seen that.. Want to be friends?" Homer asked, excitedly.

"Sure can never have enough friends!" Patrick said, also excitedly.

Homer and Patrick highfived each other with excitement.

Long awkward silence.

"So... Want to get some food or something?" Homer asked awkwardly.

* * *

Patrick and Homer where shown sitting in a nearby fast food restaurant.

They were both laughing happily.

"Oh Patrick, I wish there were more people like you" Homer said happily.

"So do I" Patrick replied.

The two kept laughing, slowly stopping, bit by bit.

Patrick held up the double cheeseburger he ordered.

Liturary he filled the whole burger, unchewed, into his mough, and swollowed it down still unchewed, "Ahhh" he said with a goofy face.

Homer stared wide eyed, at the fact that someone was able to do that.

Homer looked at his burger, revealing it to be the same one Patrick ordered, Homer tired doing what Patrick did, but his mough carzed him brief pain, proving impossibility to be opened so wide, so Homer started eating it with normal sized bites.

Awkward silence.

"You come here often?" Patrick asked.

"More or less" Homer replied.

Anouther Awkward silence.

Homer saw his friend Barney, walking by.

"Barney, meet my new friend" Homer said.

Barney looked over, but suddenly seemed shocked "NOT AGAIN!" He cried, running into a back room, putting a sign saying 'I am not involved in crossovers'.

Patrick looked at his watch. "Oh my, it's getting late... Oh darn, I got no place to stay"

"You can stay at my place, my family and I love having company" Homer insisted.

"Okay" Patrick happily replied.

* * *

**Well, theres the chapter... It was never properly planned out, but I hope it was still good..**

**Please leave reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

LATER THAT SAME EVENING!

* * *

Homer drove Patrick towards his house.

"Ahh, here we are, Simpson's resistence" Homer said, grinning.

* * *

Patrick soon met the whole gang.

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Santas little helper.

"Why is he pink?" Bart asked quitely to Homer.

Homer ignored Bart as he said, "We will make sure to make you feel welcome, because thats what friends do"

"Where do I sleep?" Patrick asked.

"In Barts room" Homer replied.

"NOO! There is no way I'm sharing my bed!" Bart cried annoyedly.

"Don't be rude son" Homer said sternly.

"But look at him, he creeps me out" Bart whined, point at Patrick, as if he was something creepy, but instead there shows a cute virson of Patrick, with a sweet smile and widened eyes.

"Bart a short while" Marge added.

"If its a problem, I could sleep on the couch" Patrick insisted.

Homer gave a answer "No Pat, your my friend, you disearve the best... (whispering to Bart), Son, be friends with him, save me from him".

"I heard you say that" Patrick said in the background.

"Fine, I'll share my room" Bart groaned, in a 'I give up' type voice.

* * *

Bart showed Patrick into his small bedroom.

"This is my bedroom, you got a problem with that!?" Bart cried.

"Cute" Patrick groaned.

"Why do grown ups always say that" Bart groaned.

"Sorry, I was the bird that flew by"

"That was an extermily fat eagle"

Patrick didn't respond.

"Why are you pink?" Bart asked.

"Ya thanks I know" Patrick replied.

* * *

THAT NIGHT!

* * *

Bart was kept up all hours of the night, by Patrick's unnaturally loud snores.

"Shut, up' Bart cried quitely, and kicked Patrick, hoping it would end the snoring.

"AAAAAHHHH! SPIDERS!" Patrick screamed in his sleep.

Although alseep, Patrick ran around in panic, "GET EM OFF ME! SPIDERS!" He kept crying out.

At one point he grabbed Bart by the legs, and ended up unknowingly, beating Bart up, by hitting him against the ground, as if using him as a weapon. "AHH! STOP! AAHH! OUCH! WHAT! OW! IS WROUNG! OW! WITH YOU!" Bart cried while getting whacked around like a weopon of some sort.

After a while, Patrick, dropped Bart, landed on the bed, and went back to his heavy snores.

Bart got up, holding his injured head, and layed back in his bed, cursing under his breath.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

Patrick opened eyes, feeling well rested as he streshed and got out of bed.

He looked at Bart, who was shaking nervously, and looked fairly beat up against the face, with a black eye and everything.

"What happened?" Patrick asked, innocently.

"YOU happened" Bart cried.

Patrick seemed not be paying attention to Barts answer.

"Whats this?" Patrick said, coming accross a blue pop can.

"Thats the red bull my dad bought me" Bart answered.

"Ohh, let me try" Patrick said, taking a drink.

Suddenly Patrick went wild.

He jumped all over the room, ran acrross the cealing a few times and other such stuff, all while laughing hyperly.

"Thisisamazingwheredoyougetit howmuchisit I MUST KNOW!" Patrick cried hyperly.

"The grocey store, not far from here" Bart answered.

"ON IT!" Patricked cried, zipped out as fast as lightening, and returned not long after, with five six packs of red bull.

Patrick drank all five packs, within a few moments.

"Wow... Usually somebody would be psyically sick after so much caffine in them, so quickly" Bart said in serprise.

"Funny because I feel fine, and... Oh crap... (vomits).

* * *

**Well, I'll end the chapter.. Please leave reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

LATER THAT DAY!

Patrick was brought along as the Simpsons family grocery shopped.

Patrick scotted ahead.

"Oh look, redbull" Marge thought outloud.

"Redbull!?" Patrick cried, suddenly appearing wait beside her, even though he was seen going ahead of everyone.

Patrick saw thousands of red bull six packs.

"**RED BULLLL!**" Patrick screamed as loud as possible, and tired running over to them like a small child but everyone stopped him.

"You agreed to lay off them for a while, after puking all over my room" Bart reminded.

"I guess your right, I could, SWEET!" Patrick cried running over to the bakery section and breathing on the glass with donuts on the other side.

Homer ran over angrily.

"Patrick, stop doing that! breathing on glass because of wanting the donuts on the other side, is MY job in town!" Homer cried.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, stop staring at donuts like that, its MY job" Homer repeated.

"Why don't you two just buy them" insisted the baker.

"No its more fun staring" they both replied at the same time.

* * *

"Mom, is the Patrick leaving yet?" Bart whined.

"Only three more days" Marge replied.

* * *

**I have to end it here..**

**Not my best work, I know, but I a busy guy lately..**


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 1/3

Patrick and Homer were watching television, both staring blankly at the screen.

Something funny must of happened of happened cause they both began laughing, only, Patrick refused to stop, begining to sound like a broken record constantly repeating the same thing, never stopping.

Homer at first laughed at how much this guy could laugh, but after nearly an hour of it, Homer started getting fairly creeped out, giggling nervously, and slowly backing away, from the endlessly laughing starfish.

Patrick was liturary looking like a glitched up televison, not moving, keeping the same face, and laughing the same noise CONSTANTLY!

* * *

Homer arrived in the kitchen, relieved to be out of there, Patrick's endless laughter was still heard in the distance, Homer tried to drain it out by using a blender, but it barely worked, Homer was getting annoyed.

"God! Make it stop!" Bart cried, walking into the kitchen with his fingers in his ears.

"I CANT!" Homer cried.

The rest of the family also came in, also plugging their ears.

* * *

Patricks laughter lasted the entire day.

it was wasn't untill seven pm that he finally stopped, and fell asleep on the particaler spot, liturary the direct instant he stopped laughing.

The Simpsons family breathed in relief.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 2/3

* * *

It was evening time, the bunch of them were all eating dinner.

"Well Patrick, guess your be leaving us tomarrow" Homer said.

"Ya, hope you will all miss me?"

Every Simpsons member except Homer looked at each other awkwardly, hinting they won't.

"By the way Lisa, what did you think of what I did with your room?"

"That was you!" Lisa cried.

"Awww, the Patrick guy decorated your room or something, how sweet" Marge said nicely.

"He replaced everything I own with rocks!" Lisa cried angrily.

"Not just rocks, boulders" Patrick said proudly.

"Boulders?" Bart asked serprised.

"Yep, ALL size types" Patrick said, before a full sized boulders fell from the roof above and destoried the table they were eating on.

"Holly macaroni!" Homer cried out.

"See, aren't boulders just wonderful" Patrick said, patting the boulder as if petting a dog.

Everyone growled at Patrick, Homer stood infront defending his buddy.

"Come on everyone, cut the guy some slack, I'm sure his tensions were well"

"I also ate all the donuts" Patrick admitted.

"YOU WHAT!" Homer screamed violently, smoke coming from his ears, as he did so.

"I was hungry" Patrick said admittedly, and feeling scared.

Homer went crazy and tempted to attack the starfish but Marge stopped him, and eventually calmed him down.

* * *

The rest of the evening was pretty quite.

Patrick went to sleep pretty early, as everyone else was still awake.

"Finally some pease and quite" Lisa said in relief, as she was playing her father at chess.

Lisa got a checkmate.

"WHAT! THAT ISN'T FARE!" Homer screamed intensely, and containued screaming his childish temper tantrum for nearly an hour, giving Lisa hate to herself about jinking the moment of pease and silence.

Lisa had enough of all this and went to bed.

* * *

Bart feeling awkward also went to bed.

* * *

Homer and Marge were the only ones up.

"Man, these last few days have been friggin nuts" Homer groaned.

"It was certainly good of you, to allow him to stay with us" Marge said.

"Ya, well... Thats just the type of guy I am, always willing allow new people to stay with us" Homer said.

Suddenly Homer remembered something.

* * *

Homer ran into Patricks bedroom and woke him up.

"You forgot to sign that list of people that stayed with us for a certain amount of time" Homer said, holding a large list.

"Apu sang a song, (glares at Patrick) what could you do".

PPatrick burped.

"Haha! Okay I'll count that as close enough, but still, sign it" Homer replied.

Patrick signed his name, and than Homer allowed him to return to his sleep.

* * *

Homer met Marge in their bedroom.

"Homey, it's time for sleep now, come lay down" Marge said.

"I'm not tired, but okay, I'll lay down" Homer said.

Homer started laying down, but the direct second his head hit the pillow he, as if on Q, fell instantly asleep, snoring.

Marge giggled, and started putting herself to bed as well.

* * *

**End of chapter, please leave reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Afried this will be a SHORT chapter. I hope the joke will make up for the chapters langth.**

* * *

Marge volunteered to drive Patrick towards the airport, she said her final good byes too him, and once he got inside the airport, she drove back to the Simpsons house.

MUCH LATER!

"Okay Homer.. Let make a deal.. No more bringing strange people home from Moe's" Marge said.

"It's abit late for that" Homer said nervously.

Suddenly a fat guy with glasses came to view, "Hey, Peter Griffin" he announced.

"HOMER!" Marge cried angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm not too bad.. Plus I always end chapters off with a funny line" Peter said.

Long awkward silence.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth be told, I guess I am deciding to end the story here, no more ideas... But hope it was enjoyed :)**


End file.
